It is frequently desired that a robot, especially one that is involved in human interaction, acquire tactile information from a large area on its surface for safe and effective operation within its environment. As a result, any sensory network on the robot surface should ideally cover a large area, conform to various topographical features on the robot, and provide tactile information to the robot with minimal energy consumption from the robot's limited power resources.
Each sub-system on a robot presents an additional load to the available power resources. To mimic human skin, a robot's sensory network needs to comprise a large area network of tactile sensors. If such a network comprised conventional power-consuming sensors, the network would undesirably add to the power requirements for the robot. It can therefore be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a self-powered sensory network that is suitable for robot applications, as well as other applications.